Pierrot
by Ghost of Magic
Summary: I am a nameless pierrot... Yusuke x Keiko I don't own anything... Also find on Quotev! Second Book of the Yu Yu Hakusho/Vocaloid Songfics. First Book: Servant of Evil - Yu Yu Hakusho Version


**Pierrot**

 **Originally by Hatsune Miku  
** **English Version by Senka**

 **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own the song.**

 **Please hold onto your feelings until the very end...**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **One day a young girl was crying under a tree in a secluded part of the town. Her mother was sick and was in the town clinic, and her father was much too busy doing many jobs to help support her mother's treatment. The young girl continued to cry, her brown eyes soaking her brown hair with her tears.**

 **Not too far away, a young boy listened to her cry, feeling the same sadness she was feeling. He wore a clown mask that covered his face, but still kept his raven black hair noticeable. He had just lost his family to a terrible tragedy, and he had been broken ever since, wearing a clown mask to seal away his emotions.**

 **However, he made a split - second decision...to make sure that the crying girl in front of him smiled as bright as she could, regardless of the pain he was going through.**

 **The boy popped his head around the tree, surprising the young girl, who seemed to recognize the young boy.**

 **He twirled from behind the tree, bringing out a big rubber ball. He jumped on top of it and tried to keep his balance on the round object, but he failed. The girl looked up worried, but he quickly stood back up and threw the ball into the air, doing his best once again to make her smile.**

* * *

- **Years Later-**

 **The young girl was now grown up, her mother survived her illness, but her father had spent all of their money. Now in order to keep the family from going into poverty, the young woman now had marry a man who she never knew at all. The whole town knew him as the richest man ever to step foot in their little town, and not too long ago, she had become the brown haired man's fiancée.**

 **The boy she met so long ago also grew up. He continued his life into being a street clown. Bringing smiles to every one who gathered around him, including her.**

 **One day the girl and her fiancée went to go watch the young clown do a street performance. The young woman enjoyed watching the clown juggle his ball and ride around on his unicycle. Her fiancée however, did not find the young man amusing and forcefully dragged the girl away from the performance, until the sound of a body hitting the ground was heard.**

 **Apparently, two mischievous boys with patches of red and white hair, decided to mess the performance a bit. The red haired boy had thrown a rock at the performing jester, who fell to the ground, blood dripping from his forehead from where the stone had hit.**

 **The sight of the injured clown was about to make a young toddler boy cry. The jester noticed the sniffling child and twirled around the crowd circled to directly in front of the child and his mother. With a flick of a finger, the blood on his mask turned into beautiful red roses.**

 **With this, the mother and the child smiled...and also did the young girl who was his dear childhood friend.**

 **However, her fiancée was not smiling...**

* * *

- **Later That Evening-**

 **After the few rays of sunshine had gone and blanketed the town in darkness, the clown retired to his 'room backstage,' where the young girl met up with her childhood friend, tending to the wound on his forehead.**

 **She knew he was lying about being alright, but what he said in response to her accusation, made her cry once again.**

 **"Jokers Never Speak False Truths to the Crowds..."**

 **As the two spent their time together, the girl's fiancée watched in envy from a distance, not being noticed by either person. He was going to get rid of the jester...no matter what...**

* * *

- **The Next Evening-**

 **It was another day at the town's personal circus. That evening the jester was going to ride his unicycle on a tightrope, while trying to keep his balance keen. A crowd had came to see the jester and his balancing attempt, among them the young woman and her fiancée.**

 **The fiancée however, had a devious plan set into action. He had entered the circus earlier and threatened one of the other performers to weaken the tightrope. That way the jester whom he despised can go straight into hell, the moment he crashed.**

 **The clown had reached the top of the long ladder and prepared his unicycle. Balance beam in hand, he peddled out onto the rope.**

 **However, with his weight added onto the rope, it began to break!**

 **The performer had cut the rope slightly as so it could not be noticed. Thus when weight was added, the person would fall.**

 **The rope then just snapped, sending the jester plummeting to the ground, losing his hat and his mask.**

 **The young woman, who now sprouted tears in her eyes, tried to run forward, but was held back by her fiancée. She broke free, leaving the fiancée shocked and defeated.**

 **Crying, she cradled the young jester into her arms, his face now revealed.**

 **"It's okay, I'm fine..." he said with a fake smile on his face.**

 **However, he opened his chocolate brown eyes only to see the girl he loved, crying.**

 **"Let out your sorrows and your pain. I'll be there to cry with you!" she said.**

 **With those words said, the jester cried, he finally let out all of his tears that he bottled up since his childhood.**

 **The man and woman cried together, in each other's arms.**

 _ **"The Clown Disappeared Without A Trace..."**_


End file.
